The present invention is directed to xerographic recording components such as sheets for use in creating simulated photographic-quality images or prints with nonphotographic imaging such as xerography printing and/or copying. More specifically, the present invention is directed to creating simulated, photographic-quality prints on a translucent or transparent plastic recording sheet with pigmentless toner receiving layers containing polyester resins and polyester compatible toner wetting additives on the front side of a transparent substrate, and on the back side thereof a coating or layer of pigmented coatings containing luminescence imparting materials and liquid crystalline esters and which back side can be written upon with a pen, pencil, xerography and ink jet printing.